


can't hide it (i know you know)

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, baekmin if you squiNT, but they make a kind of big appearance kind of, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, nothing heavy i promise, ongniel in the background, produce 101 girls make an appearance, some making out, your typical fall-in-love-at-a-party fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: Minki is not the delivery boy. Jonghyun is a semi-hermit.





	can't hide it (i know you know)

**Author's Note:**

> omg so i have a short break between exams and the comeback teasers are out and my jren heart is bursting so here is the 'we met at a party and fell in love' fic we all have seen 500 times but need more of. DISCLAIMER: I was experimenting with the format of this story, trying something different for once. it's written in the form of a screenplay (kind of) because one of our boys is/was a film major. hope it isn't too weird. Enjoy!!!

**INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

HOW the hell did he end up here- in a four-room dorm converted to an underground nightclub- at barely 10 o’clock at night, with no dinner in his stomach and his hands clasped around a full can of beer while PSY’s New Face blares in the background. The white walls are dyed spots of blue, pink, red and yellow as the cheap lighting bounces off them, creating the grungy look of a brothel. But it works.

 

It is **LOUD.**

 

In fact, the music is so loud no one would be able to hear the police sirens that would pierce through the air unless the car actually comes flying through the window (he can only hope).

 

JONGHYUN doesn’t remember the last time he went for a party. _It’s been months,_ he thinks, taking a sip of his beer. It has also been quite a while since he last stepped on campus, after the Thing. He’s grateful he’d come early.

 

Right now, he was sat alone on a five-year-old couch, right by the speakers, while a tall, lanky kid whom he does not recognize, bobs his head to the music alone in the middle of the room, drinking what looked like fruit punch. In the kitchen, Jisung (mastermind of the night) was busy pulling out a tray of apple pie from the oven, smiling to himself at the successful result. Other than that, no one else is present.

 

 _Okay, maybe a little too early,_ he thinks as he takes another sip of Cass, shrugging to himself and beginning to tap his feet to the beat.

 

 

Three songs later, a few people have begun to trickle in, but none of them are people Jonghyun knows. Jisung is still busy in the kitchen, greeting the newcomers with his bright smile as he pulls out a fresh tray of home made french fries topped with some strange Western herb. At this point, he might as well be cooking for a family Chuseok dinner or something.

 

Jonghyun’s gone through his daily quota of one (1) can and he inwardly reprimands himself for finishing so early. Maybe he’ll indulge himself just this once with a few more later as the night drags on. He heads to the kitchen.

 

**INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT**

JONGHYUN leans against the door frame, watching his upperclassman rush about, muttering to himself.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Need some help?

 

JISUNG doesn’t seem to be listening to him.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Hyung do you-

 

**JISUNG:**

Oh, Jonghyun! You made it!-

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(softly)_

I’ve been here for half an hour… (beat)

Anyway, do you need some help?

 

**JISUNG:**

Oh, you angel. Yes, please. Just put these on the table over there.

 

JONGHYUN obediently follows the elder’s instructions, careful not to ruin the apple pie as he sets it down. Soft chatter fills the room, the music still deafeningly loud. Slowly, anxiety begins to creep up from behind him.

 

Why did he even agree to come in the first place?

 

He is in a place soon to be filled with people he’d never met in his life.

 

Sod Minhyun and his stupid ‘I’m going to do anything to get my old onibugi back out of his shithole’ best friend mentality. Jonghyun didn’t need saving, he needed space and right now, there wasn’t going to be much of that what with the increasing rate of the amount of people pouring in through the front door. He wants to just run out and go back to his comfy, dark bedroom and watch anime all night. Not drink himself silly in a crowd of people who meant nothing to him.

 

**CUT TO: The door bursts open.**

 

All hell breaks loose.

 

ONG SEONGWOO releases a bunch of loud, unintelligible noises before hollering his presence to the twenty or so other people in the room who- bizarrely- reply in almost equal enthusiasm. He makes his way around; slapping backs, performing elaborate handshakes with maybe half the crowd, greeting everyone with his animated megawatt smile.

 

Jonghyun tries his best not to look conspicuous. He ducks his head and turns away, attempting to escape to the farthest end of the living room.

 

A few seconds later, a group of guys Jonghyun knows all too well (they send him food and try to drag him out of his apartment every weekend), are making their way in. He hears Dongho’s boisterous laughter and Minhyun’s single-syllabled one above the loud music (how is anyone not deaf at this point, honestly) and has the urge to jump off the balcony. Aron follows closely behind, greeting everyone American style.

 

“Yo, Jisung-hyung!” He calls out. The man in question pops his head through an opening over the kitchen counter, waving wildly at his latest guests. The three of them fill up the kitchen’s entrance, making light talk with the smiley elder.

 

**JISUNG:**

You guys actually made it! Who would’ve guessed the busiest guys on campus had actually accepted my invitation for once?!

 

**DONGHO:**

_(chuckles)_

Hyung, don’t think so little of us. We always try to make it, especially for you.

 

**JISUNG:**

_(raising an eyebrow)_

Oh, really? Well alright then, I’ll add this to the other 6 out of 45 times you came for my parties.

 

**MINHYUN:**

_(loudly)_

Is Jonghyun here?

 

**JISUNG:**

Yeah, he’s been here for quite a while, actually. I’m sure he’s burrowing himself into the floor somewhere in the living room. Good luck trying to find him-

 

**ARON:**

_(loudly)_

-I see him!

 

ARON points at a tiny depression in the crowd. The group strains to spot their friend. In the corner, they see a body hunching to hide itself. The familiar cap on his head is a dead giveaway.

 

**DONGHO:**

_(whistles)_

Wow. He actually took our advice for once.

 

MINHYUN sighs. He cups his hands around his mouth.

 

**MINHYUN:**

_(shouting)_

YAH! KIM JONGHYUN! STAND UP, WE CAN SEE YOU!

 

Maybe he should’ve just completely deposited himself on the floor. Who cares if the dancing maniacs crush him? At this point, he’d rather that than face those three. Instead, he lets out a sigh and stands up straight, raising a thumbs up. _Yep, I hear you loud and clear Hwang Minhyun, you righteous piece of shit._

 

Reluctantly, he makes his way across the room, to his friends.

 

**DONGHO:**

_(smiling)_

So what changed your mind?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(muttering)_

I was out of beer at home.

 

DONGHO lets out a guffaw, clutching his stomach and nearly spilling his vodka.

 

**DONGHO:**

_(laughing)_

Oh god. Did you hear that? Our onibugi was out of beer so he came to a party to get some! I’m-

 

**ARON:**

Oi, Kang Dongho. Lay off. The kid’s trying his best. Let’s not make him regret it, eh?

 

ARON throws a reassuring arm over JONGHYUN’s shoulders. The younger smiles meekly, ducking his head in appreciation. MINHYUN’s phone buzzes. He checks the message. A smirk tugs at his lips.

 

**MINHYUN:**

Oh, he definitely won’t. I can promise you that.

 

Jonghyun has nothing to say to that so he just shoots Minhyun a questioning look only to get one back. The taller man smiles knowingly and waves the question away. You’ll see.

 

Dongho and Aron trap him between them and begin to drag him along to introduce him to the other party-goers. He meets some familiar faces who greet him warmly. Thankfully, no one looks at him with pity. He’s had enough of that.

 

Among them are Noh Taehyun and Kang Daniel from the Dance Club. They greet him enthusiastically with genuine happiness. Kwon Hyunbin wraps him in a brief but powerful hug, a reassuring smile playing upon his plump lips. He’d forgot how much of a baby the taller boy was. Then, there is Lim Youngmin coming over to slap a handshake and a bright ‘It’s great to see you again, Jonghyun’. There are a few juniors he recognizes who smile and greet him meekly. He can tell they’re trying to give him some space and avoid the land mine and he appreciates it.

 

Ong Seongwoo has managed to tear himself away from the Mario Kart tournament going live on the couch. A mad grin spreads across his face.

 

 **SEONGWOO** :

Glad to see you out of your mopey shit hole, Jonghyunie!

 

SEONGWOO holds out his fist. Without any hesitation, JONGHYUN bumps his own against it.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

Told you, Min. Now you owe me 5,000W. Pay up.

 

He hold his hand out to the taller man. MINHYUN gingerly pulls out a note and slaps it onto SEONGWOO’s palm, earning a victorious hoot.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

Can you believe that Hwang Minhyun, your own best friend had bet money on your absence?!

 

JONGHYUN turns to the man. MINHYUN shrugs sheepishly.

 

**MINHYUN:**

Who would have thought our onibugi would finally be up to the challenge?

 

JONGHYUN rolls his eyes, shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Some friends I’ve got.

 

**MINHYUN:**

Believe me. You’ll be thanking us tomorrow morning.

 

SEONGWOO’s phone begins to ring. He answers the call.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

_(into the phone)_

Yeah? Yeah, everyone’s here it’s just you- How long? Better hurry. Apple pie’s about to finish. See y- Yep, he hung up.

 

**MINHYUN:**

Was that him?

 

SEONGWOO nods, winking at JONGHYUN, who watches them with confusion. He turns to MINHYUN.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Who was that?

 

**MINHYUN:**

_(smiling)_

You’ll see.

 

Jonghyun knows not to press for an answer he will never get. He has no time to dwell on it though, because one second he’s turning away to head for the food and the next, Seongwoo has dragged him to the couch and forces a Wii controller into his hands. The crowd around them bursts into cheers as the infamous split screens show their avatars at Rainbow Road. The countdown starts before Jonghyun has any time to process anything.

 

The clock’s about to hit 1 when the door flies open with a loud bang. Everyone’s attention is on a single figure standing at the dorm’s entrance. The race has started but no one cares. They’re all fixated on the person, who is breathing heavily, clutching at his chest.

 

It takes a few moments, but the person’s head soon snaps up, blonde hair in a mess, a dazzling smile upon heart-shaped lips. He holds up four giant plastic bags.

 

“Good evening, children. I come with peace and… chicken.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes meet piercing icy-blue ones for a split second. Before the room bursts into crazed cheers.

 

He feels his world being flipped upside down all around him.

 

* * *

 

**EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT (EARLIER)**

 

Being taken advantage of sucks.

 

It’s the reason why Choi Minki is on his newly-bought red Vespa, racing to the nearest YamYang Chicken store in his killer outfit, to buy fried chicken for 100. _Couldn’t they have just fucking ordered it themselves?_

Just because he was the only one who could afford it, doesn’t mean he had to be the delivery boy. They could’ve just used his card, for fuck’s sake! But _no,_ Jisung had to be the one to ask -even though it was all stupid Seongwoo and Minhyun’s idea- because they know how weak everyone was for the elder made of sunshine and smiles who baked cookies for everyone. Literally.

 

He did not sign up for this when he received his first pay for his first commercial. Somehow, Gunhee, that sneaky bastard had found his schedule and the day marked ‘PAYDAY BITCH’ and immediately notified Seongwoo who told Minhyun who told Jisung who said ‘Well then, now’s a good time for a congratulatory party’.

 

Honestly, Yoon Jisung didn’t need to have a reason to throw a party. He could just announce it on any evening and half the campus would come running by dinner time.

 

And now, here Minki is; carrying four plastic bags full of crispy goodness while an actual delivery boy follows closely behind with four more that he bought with his own money. For his own party.

 

The journey to Jisung’s place thankfully doesn’t take too long. They’re two blocks away when he hears the music pulsing through the air. He sighs and says a silent prayer. Tonight’s the night they are getting kicked off campus. At the back of his mind, he’s mildly disturbed that it hasn’t happened so far.

 

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DORM BLOCK 11 LOBBY - NIGHT (LATER)**

 

The chorus of Big Bang’s legendary Fantastic Baby blasts through the second floor just as Minki and the delivery boy (Seongo or something was it?) pull up. They make their way up, slowly but surely. The floor vibrates as the music gets impossibly louder with each step.

 

Funnily, no one is hanging around outside and the door is closed. Minki shoots the kid an apologetic smile before bursting through the door.

 

Everyone inside freezes and watches as Minki almost trips over himself getting in. The music abruptly stops. The lights continue to morph from colour to colour against the walls.

 

“Good evening, children. I come with peace and… chicken.”

 

At the very last moment, he makes eye contact with a person sitting on the couch in front of the TV at the center of the living room. He’s wearing a cap and looks kind of cute- but Minki’s thoughts are cut off by the burst of cheers and is almost immediately flooded by a crowd of people, pushing through to get their hands on the chicken.

 

They don’t get a touch of it though, because Seongwoo is scolding them and making his way to the rescue.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

You actually went and bought friend chicken for all of us.

 

**MINKI:**

Shut the fuck up, Ong. You told Jisung-hyung to tell me to, didn’t you? Be grateful, you prick.

 

SEONGWOO lets out a hearty laugh, clutching at his stomach. MINKI’s eye twitches.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

_(out of breath)_

Someone’s in a terrible mood today. Okay, okay. Thank you, our Master Ren and congratulations on your first pay. Welcome to your party.

 

**MINKI:**

That’s more like it. You now owe me 200,000W, Ong Seongwoo. You will be buying me coffee every morning for two semesters to pay off this loan.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

_(smirking)_

Or else?

 

**MINKI:**

_(lowly)_

Or else I’ll send Daniel and the whole campus that video of you tripping over yourself and falling face-first into a pair of breasts from last Christmas. Got it, bitch?

 

SEONGWOO visibly gulps, pupils dilating.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

Hear ya loud and clear, Master Ren. Coffee. Every morning. Two semesters. No problem.

 

**MINKI:**

Good boy. Now, go feed the dogs their fried dinner, will you?

 

MINKI thrusts the plastic bags at him. SEONGWOO grunts at the sudden weight being placed in his arms and goes to make his way to the kitchen. MINKI turns to the DELIVERY BOY frozen behind him, still holding another four plastic bags full of chicken.

 

**MINKI:**

Hey, kid. You can put the stuff in the kitchen and go help yourself, alright?

 

**DELIVERY BOY:**

Yeah sure. B-but I have to go. They’ll-

 

**MINKI:**

Look, kid- Seonho- I’ll call in sick for you okay? Go enjoy yourself. I’ve tortured you too much.

 

DELIVERY BOY SEONHO’s face lights up. He nods enthusiastically before running off.

 

MINKI makes his way through the crowd, searching for a certain tall, fox-faced boy. It doesn’t take too long, because he hears the group before even seeing them.

 

**MINKI:**

Oi, Hwang Minhyun! Yeah you, you gorgeous backstabber.

 

**MINHYUN:**

_(innocently)_

Ren-ah! Thanks for dinner!

 

**MINKI:**

You and Ong owe me a lot of money now. I better get it back soon.

 

MINHYUN waves him off with a bright smile.

 

**MINHYUN:**

Yeah, no problem. Anyway, wanna go grab a beer?

 

**MINKI:**

Since when do you drink?

 

**MINHYUN:**

I don’t.

 

He holds up a can of Cola.

 

The two make their way to the refrigerator and soon get lost in the crowd. Everything from then on is a series of absurdities as flashes of pink light and Wonder Girls’ Nobody tints the background.

 

**MONTAGE - INT. DORM UNIT 101**

 

-Minki gets dragged into a heated dance battle that ultimately ends up with Eunki twerking on him and Seongwoo wolf-whistling. Then, Daniel enters the ring and the resident prankster takes this oppurtunity to battle the love of his life. And maybe grind up on him. No one wins.

 

-Kim Sanggyun is shouting ‘BEER PONG!!1!1!’ at the top of his lungs and everyone gathers outside where cups are miraculously set up in the corridor. By some bizarre twist of events, Minhyun ends up playing and it turns out he’s terrible at it. Of course, he leaves early to spill his guts out in the toilet, Dongho dragging him away before he can make a mess that everyone steps on, avoiding a bigger mess. Takada Kenta ends up winning against Kim Jaehwan and the two attempt to drunk-strangle each other, just two guys tangled in a cackling mistake.

 

-It’s the traditional Freshmen versus Seniors’ game of ‘Of Course’. Bae Jinyoung warms up by sending Park Jihoon to hell. Jeon Somi almost gets her head ripped off by Ki Heehyun. Lee Daehwi screeches in english at Park Woojin who, in turn screeches back in unintelligible satoori. Lai Guan Lin ends up Mandarin-ing his way through his battle with Dongho, which no one understands but the crowd eggs them on anyway. Noh Taehyun attempts murder on Kim Donghan. Jaehwan, Ha Sungwoon and Yoo Yeonjung have a three-way screaming battle. Minki has his own fun in revealing Gunhee The Mole’s embarrassing secrets to the party. Everyone lets Jisung roast them to ashes because they have nothing to say back.

 

**END OF MONTAGE**

**BACK TO SCENE**

**INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

 

It is during a game of Spin the Bottle when Minki decides to take a breather and heads to the TV. He flops onto the couch and finds himself in the arms of a stranger.

 

Kind eyes and a soft smile peak through from under dark locks. The guy’s wearing a brown sweater and ripped blue jeans. A black cap is deposited in his lap, nestling an empty beer can.

 

**MINKI:**

Hey, you.

 

Minki is kind of drunk but he’s happy he’s not too drunk. At least he’s sure he’ll be able to remember this guy’s face when he wakes up the next morning.

 

**MINKI:**

We made eye contact earlier. I hope you haven’t forgotten.

 

A mischievous smile spreads across the blonde’s face. The guy is momentarily shocked before he blinks himself out of his reverie and looks away shyly.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Y-yeah. I remember.

 

Jonghyun is way too sober for this. He’s sure he’s going to embarrass himself and end up a blushing, stuttering mess in front of this ethereal being. The blonde is practically radiant in the cheap lighting, who even does that. He’s laughing at Jonghyun now, but it isn’t condescending; it’s more of an amused giggle. Are they flirting?

 

**MINKI:**

I’m Ren. Or Minki. Whichever you prefer, I don’t mind. What about you? What’s your name, mystery man?

 

MINKI is leaning in closer but JONGHYUN can’t bring himself to move away, doesn’t want to.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun

 

MINKI’s eyes widen in recognition.

 

**MINKI:**

Minhyun and the others talk about you a lot. Say you’re a pain in the ass and that I should maybe step into your life and revamp it for you

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Then is this considered a blind date?

 

JONGHYUN asks without thinking. MINKI is stunned for a split second before bursting into voracious laughter. He feels his face getting hot. _Now you’ve done it, you idiot._

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(hurriedly)_

I-uh, I didn’t mean it like that-

 

The blonde waves him off as he wipes tears out of his eyes.

 

**MINKI:**

No, it’s fine. You’re just- you’re really cute.

 

(Jonghyun’s decided to call him Minki. It just sounds warm and right). Before he can respond, there’s a burst of shouts from the group playing Spin the Bottle behind them. They both turn around from their spot on the couch to see what’s going on on the floor.

 

Seongwoo is grabbing Daniel by the collar of his shirt and passionately kissing him. Daniel is visibly struggling to keep himself sitting up; his hands are against the floor, propping them up. The veins on his arms popping as Seongwoo presses his full weight down on the man. They’re both smiling into the kiss as Choi Yoojung, Kim Doyeon and the rest of the group cheer them on.

 

MINKI turns back to JONGHYUN, those blue eyes piercing his soul.

 

**MINKI:**

It’s kinda noisy don’t you think? Wanna go outside?

 

JONGHYUN swallows and nods. The blue-eyed beauty smiles and gets up, tugging him along.

 

* * *

 

The summer wind washes over them as they open the sliding doors. The noise is now muffled and distant. The Seoul skyline greets them with its twinkling lights. It must be well past midnight, Jonghyun thinks, but he doesn’t feel tired. There’s another sofa out here, it’s leather and looks even more worn out and tattered than the one inside. They settle themselves down, close to each other but not too close; a safe distance.

 

**MINKI:**

So, what’s your major?

 

 _Oh, he doesn’t know about the Thing,_ Jonghyun thinks. He doesn’t know whether to be grateful or not.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

I was in Film. Sophmore.

 

MINKI raises an eyebrow at his use of past tense but doesn’t push it further.

 

**MINKI:**

Cool. I’m in Interior Design but I do modelling on the side. Sophmore.

 

The conversation strays off. _Of course it would end up like this,_ Jonghyun thinks bitterly. _I can’t even carry a simple friendly chat._ Minki’s voice cuts him off.

 

**MINKI:**

Do you have a favourite movie?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Resident Evil, I guess.

 

**MINKI:**

_(laughing)_

You’re a film major and that’s your answer? You’re truly something else, Jonghyun-ssi.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(smiling)_

Well, I can’t help that I love the terrible writing and cheap effects. What about you?

 

**MINKI:**

Chucky.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

And you question my taste.

 

**MINKI:**

Shut up! The props were good!

 

They laugh for a bit before silence falls again. JONGHYUN clears his throat.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

You know I uh, I haven’t been to a party in quite some time so I was pretty nervous. And well, thanks I guess.

 

**MINKI:**

_(raises an eyebrow)_

For what?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(shrugs)_

Talking to me I guess.

 

**MINKI:**

No problem. I’m good at it.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

I used to go here. Used to live in this dorm.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s talking about this to a complete stranger. But there’s something about this beautiful boy in ripped jeans that makes him want to spill his heart out. It’s terrifying. Still, he ploughs onwards. MINKI looks at him but his gaze is soft. He’s giving Jonghyun enough time to stop himself from doing this but Jonghyun wants to.

 

In short, the Thing happened 6 months ago. Jonghyun had been working on his project for finals. Everything was settled after weeks and weeks of preparation and filming. All that was left was to hand it in. A month later, his professor called him in and said that he had failed the assignment because of some reason Jonghyun doesn’t want to remember. It’s been erased from his mind since then. He couldn’t face his team mates who’d worked so hard with him, so he packed up and moved out of campus and attempted to cut contact with everyone.

 

**MINKI:**

So you dropped out?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(shakes his head)_

Nah, I just switched to online courses. I do some freelance work here and there with a few companies.

 

An awkward silence begins to seep in but the blonde doesn’t let it.

 

**MINKI:**

No wonder they called you a pain. Always blaming yourself like that. It’s kind of sad.

**JONGHYUN:**

(blinks)

…

 

**MINKI:**

They were right. You really do need someone like me, don’t you? Well, here I am. Get it together, Kim Jonghyun-ssi.

 

And… Jonghyun agrees. It’s been a while since someone had so bluntly said something like that. Minhyun had tried before. He’d just stopped listening. Now though, here was a beautiful stranger saying it straight to his face on a midsummer night. He doesn’t know why, but it’s working. Still, he is unsure of what this means for him.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Maybe I should start going for more parties.

 

**MINKI:**

_(laughs)_

Yeah, you totally should. At least now, Jisung-hyung and Minhyun can stop their worrying. And also…

 

MINKI is looking at him directly in the eyes, leaning closer and closer as the seconds go by. JONGHYUN feels himself being pulled towards him.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Yeah?

 

The space between them gets smaller until there is almost nothing left.

 

**MINKI:**

You talk a lot for someone who’s spent months locked up in their apartment alone. So maybe you should stop talking for now.

 

MINKI closes the gap by pulling Jonghyun by the collar of his sweater and pressing their lips together.

 

Jonghyun has no idea what to do with his hands because Minki is cupping his face so he settles them on the blonde’s slim waist, pulling him closer. His lips are really soft and he smells of vanilla. Maybe the alcohol is finally kicking in because Jonghyun’s body is overheating and he feels like jelly.

 

**MINKI:**

You’re a terrible kisser. You need practice.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

I’m sure you could help me with that.

 

**MINKI:**

Shut up.

 

His mind goes hazy when he feels Minki’s lips travel down to his jaw and to his neck.

 

Under the night sky where no stars are present, cool summer wind washing over them and Minki’s body pressed against his, Jonghyun feels the most alive he’s been in the past 6 months. Truly.

 

And he doesn’t want it to end.

 

* * *

 

The wind whips through his hair as Minki holds on to him. Minki lives off campus too, just a few minutes away. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Odd.

 

Jonghyun had woken up to a headache that could’ve been worse if he had taken a few more cans of beer (he’s thankful he was too… preoccupied to do so) and Minki sleeping soundly on top of him, the rise and fall of his chest in time with Jonghyun’s. The sun is shining directly on them.

 

He looks down at the blonde, studying the dip of his cupid’s bow and tracing the shadows his eyelashes make against his skin and _wow did I just get laid._ Then he remembers how Minki had passed out cold in the middle of their little session and how Jonghyun had sighed and followed a short while after.

 

Suddenly, a shadow blocks the sun out. Jonghyun looks up to find a certain Ong Seongwoo grinning down mischievously at them.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

Had fun?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

_(groaning)_

Go away. You’ll wake him up.

 

**JISUNG:**

How sweet!

 

JISUNG appears at SEONGWOO’s side with a camera. There is the confirmatory click and he leaves immediately after, smiling in adoration at the picture in his hands. Seongwoo himself is topless with only his boxers on. Jonghyun cranes his neck to take a peak inside and sees an actual human mess.

 

Somi is nursing a cup of honey lemon tea in the kitchen, brown hair a tangled disaster. Jaehwan is passed out on the counter beside her. She doesn’t seem to notice as she stares out into blank space. Taehyun and Sungwoon are collapsed in a pile of limbs along with Hyunbin and Donghan. Aron is snoring on the couch. The delivery boy had just woken up and is shaking out Silly String from his hair. Daniel walks out of one of the rooms -also shirtless- and waves at Seongwoo and Jonghyun.

 

SEONGWOO bends down to ruffle MINKI’s hair.

 

**SEONGWOO:**

Good job, Ren-ah.

 

**MINKI:**

_(muttering)_

Fuck off, Ong.

 

SEONGWOO chuckles and goes back in. MINKI rolls himself off JONGHYUN.

 

**MINKI:**

That was fun.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Yeah. _(beat)_ I can walk you home after this if you want.

 

**MINKI:**

_(smiling)_

That’s sweet, but I’m fine. I’ve got my own ride.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Then, let me drive you home.

  

And that’s how they find themselves whizzing through the campus on Minki’s red Vespa.

 

They reach the blonde’s place within a few minutes. Jonghyun wishes it had lasted longer.

 

**MINKI:**

Thanks for sending me back. On my own bike. What about you?

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Right. I didn’t think of that. I’ll just take the bus or something.

 

**MINKI:**

_(sighing)_

There you go again putting yourself behind others. You really need to work on that.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Now that you’ve been dragged into my life by my best friends, I guess I should be fine, then.

 

**MINKI:**

We’ll work on it.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

I’ll see you around?

 

MINKI doesn’t respond for a while. Instead, he watches Jonghyun with contact lens-less warm brown eyes, deep in thought. JONGHYUN feels his heart drop in disappointment. He turns away with a small nod. _So that’s it-_

 

**MINKI:**

You’re such an idiot.

 

A hand grabs his and he is yanked into the apartment. He reminds himself to thank Minhyun and Seongwoo later when Minki is kissing him down his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

**MINKI:**

I think I'm kind of in love with you, Jonghyun-ssi.

 

**JONGHYUN:**

Me too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls support nu'est's comeback!!! They deserve the world!!!


End file.
